Untitled Fem Dean Drabble
by Echo1317
Summary: "I think I could get used to this being a chick thing." / "Good, Dean." / "Wanna know why?" / "Why, Dean?" / "Two words: multiple orgasms." -established Destiel, just drabble-y gooey mess-


**A/N **Terrible crack-fic. Read at your own risk.

* * *

And then one morning Dean wakes up and he's not so much Dean anymore as _Deanna_.

"Friggin' witches," She grumbles in front of the mirror, voice coming out light and feminine despite the tone. She has to admit, the boobs are pretty sweet. C-cups, at least. Squeezing them would be a hell of a lot more fun if they weren't attached to her chest.

And as much fun as playing with this new body is, Deanna's goddamn ready to get back to being a man. "Hey! Cas! Feathery ass, down here, now-"

"Hello, De- …Dean?"

"Yeah, hey." Deanna shifts a little uncomfortably under the angel's questioning gaze. She pecks his cheek, backs up quickly, toying nervously with the hem of her shirt. "Guess I pissed off some feminist witch bitches. Pretty gruesome, huh?"

"You are quite beautiful," Castiel says matter-of-factly. "As always."

Deanna sputters for a moment, feeling her face flush red. Some things never change. "Shut up and put me back, alright?"

"I am afraid that is impossible." Castiel says, and Deanna blinks blankly. "This magic is quite powerful. It can only be reversed by the caster."

"So- so what, I'm stuck like this?" Deanna frowns, her mind racing. "Fuck- fuck that's impossible, there's got to be something, there's gotta be some way-"

"Hush." The angel's words are firm but gentle as he pulls Deanna into his arms. She's shorter than him now, just those few inches that allow him to plant a kiss on the top of her blonde head.

(She looks like Mary. God, she probably doesn't even realize it, but she looks so much like her mother. Beautiful.)

"Get offa me, Cas," Deanna squirms out of his grasp, still anxious and angry and taught as a wire. "Don't- fuckin- you know what, just don't, ok? Just. Don't."

"Don't what, Dean?" Castiel's mouth tugs down at the corner, confusion written all over his face. Deanna almost feels guilty.

"Don't be all- all_ gentle _and _concerned_," Deanna spits out. "And don't pretend that everything's ok and that you're not disgusted by me and don't pretend that you still want me and-" God she hates this stupid body. Here come the water works. Through the tears now rolling down her cheeks, she screams, "And don't call me Dean!"

Castiel blinks at her for moment. She expects him to disappear, gone without a word, but instead he just curls his mouth into a small serene smile. He closes the small distance between them, taking her hands, hanging limply at her sides, in his. She almost doesn't know what to expect.

"Dean." His voice is a low rumble, quiet and comforting. "My Dean. How many times must I tell you. Angels are indifferent to sexual orientation. I myself have no gender. Only my vessel does. I have touched your soul, and that is what I love." He leans in closer, practically pushing her against the wall, nuzzling the side of her head affectionately. "Vessels- anyone's vessel- should be of no consequence. After all, would you not love me if I were of the female gender?"

"'Course I would." Deanna grumbles gruffly, tacking on a _dumbass_ in her head. She untangles her fingers from his and slides his arms around him, sliding her hands up to the flat planes of his shoulder blades. Where his wings would be. "You know I would. No question."

Castiel wraps his arms around her waist. Having that settled, he deems it appropriate to slide his leg between hers, this time really pushing her against the wall. His head dips down to nip at the sensitive spot behind her ear. His voice drops lower as he asks, "Shall I prove my love, Dean?"

"Well," Deanna purrs, closing her eyes and feeling every inch of him against her. "I'm not gonna say no to that."

* * *

"Hey, Cas."

"Yes, Dean?"

"I think I could get used to this being a chick thing."

"Good, Dean."

"Wanna know why?"

"Why, Dean?"

"Two words: multiple orgasms."

"Alright, Dean."

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

* * *

**(A/N cont.** I lied, I actually kinda liked this one. -Rachel)


End file.
